Where Do I Belong?
by ukevegeta13
Summary: This is a story about my oc the child of Frieza and Vegeta. Mpreg and yaoi mentioned and yaoi in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Chapter 1**

I don't know who I am or where I came from, but I've been alone since I could remember. The planet I live on is called Kloff. It's a beautiful planet, peaceful. Unfortunately I don't get to experience it very often. You see, I'm banned from the towns and villages here. Everyone is afraid of me. I don't know why I haven't done anything bad. I would never hurt anyone, but every time the people on this planet see me they run and hide or try to hurt me. They call me horrible names like monster or devil. I will admit my appearance is slightly disturbing and I suppose I do resemble what some would call a devil. I have two large black horns that stick out of my head and flame shaped hair, the color a ghostly white with light lavender streaks going through it. My skin has a light tan. I'm petite, I have a very compact body. My feet are strange, they look like they would belong on some sort of lizard, but then again so does my tail. I think the thing people notice about me right away are my eyes. They're a ruby red color, though most would say blood red. Needless to say I look nothing like the people here. The other night I thought about something one of them said while they were beating me. He kept calling me a Saiyan then an Ice-Jin. I don't know what either of those things are, but I do know they are the two of the most hated things on this planet.

So here I am sitting just outside a cave that I call home, it's not too far from one of the main villages. Its cold out tonight, the only way I can tell this is by the glow of fires down in the village. Fortunately the cold doesn't bother me or heat for that matter. Weather doesn't seem to be that big of an issues for me. I sigh as I look down at the village, I can't help but feel sad, alone and maybe a bit angry. I've never had a family or a friend, anyone! I'm hated for some reason and I just want to know why! I sign before closing my eyes.

"Look see I told you, that creature is up here." I hear a voice say to my right. I turn to see three men from the village. "What are you doing here beast?" one of the men shout. "I'm not doing anything!" I say as I stand and back away. "Your kind is always up to something." The third man yells. "But I'm not doing anything wrong!" I shout back, but I know they could hear the fear in my voice. "Please, you filthy Saiyans are cold blooded murders, and to make it worse you're a mix between a filthy Saiyan and a cold hearted monster Ice-Jin. "A mix breed?" I ask. "I don't know what either of those things are!" I shout back at them.

"I heard he's not just any Saiyan monkey, but he's Friezas little monkey whore's kid." The taller of the two men says with a smirk. "What?! No way! Then that would mean Vegeta is this things father?!" The other man questions. 'Vegeta?' I think to myself. That names sounds so familiar. "Not his father, but his birthing parent." The taller male says. "I've heard Saiyan males can carry, plus everyone knows Frieza would never let Vegeta lay with anyone other than him." I listen carefully to the men speaking afraid I might miss some important information. "Sick!" I hear the third man shout. "so this monster is a mix between those two freaks?" apparently my parents' names are Freiza and Vegeta. I wonder if I would be able to find them. "Please, if you give me a ship I'll leave and never come back." I plead to them. I know that if I get off this planet I can go searching for them. One of the men laugh." I know any easier way to get rid of you." The man walks up to me and grabs my neck. "I say we tear your fucking head off your disgusting body." He laughs in my face. "St... Stop" I struggle to breath. One of the other men cut in. "I say once we kill him we drag its body to the village and burn it." They all start laughing as if it was the greatest joke ever told. How can these people say such things? I thought I was supposed to be the evil one? I look at the man holding me by my throat dead in the eyes. It's because of people like him that I suffer, that I'm alone! He claims I'm evil and a monster but he's the one hurting me! I've done nothing, NOTHING! So why must I suffer?! All my life these people have hurt and abused me and all I've ever done to them is offer my friendship. Well…No more. I will not be hurt anymore! "Huh? What's happening?!" I can barely hear the man holding me shout. "He's powering up! Quick kill it!" I can't control myself I'm so angry and I can't calm down. I vaguely remember hearing screams before everything goes black.

My head is killing me when I wake up. What happened? Did they kill me? I slowly open one eye and then the other. Funny, I thought otherworld would look a lot different…wait this is the village! I sit up and franticly look around. It's in ruins I stand in shock, bodies and blood are everywhere I look. What happened? "Monster!" I hear a woman scream. I look to my left, she's laying on the floor, and she's on the verge of dying any minute. "What happened?" I ask. I could hardly breathe the smell of blood and death is too much for me. "Yo…you kill..killed everyone…you monster." I hear her say before her eyes roll to the back of her head and her head lands with a loud thud. I shake my head, I couldn't have done this! I don't remember anything after those men coming to my cave. "There it is!" "Get the monster!" I hear shouts from a distance. I have to get out of here. I need to find a ship or something, I fly as fast as I can while searching for a ship. I can't find anything that even looks remotely close to a ship. "Freeze you monster!" I hear a shout. I turn to see a group of warriors. "Please…I didn't mean to…I don't know what happened." I begin to sob. "Die you freak!" someone in the group yells. I open my mouth ready to beg them for forgiveness, but before I could get a word out a blast is shot and hits my arm. It hurts, but I'm use to the pain. These people have beat me plenty of times throughout my life so this blast feels like nothing. I look at the one who shot the blast then to the others. I start to realize that these beings aren't really that strong. Their punches and kicks never hurt me quite like their words did. I remember how after their beatings I would just get up and dust myself off and go find a new place to hide, however in my head I could never just pick myself up. Their words would knock me down and keep me down. I really started to believe that I was a monster and that I was evil, but there was still a small part of me, a very small part that would tell me that I wasn't all those horrible things they would call me. It was a voice that would repeat in my head over and over again…"You're not evil, no one's born evil." That voice is the only thing that's kept me going.

"Any last words you disgusting creature?" A tall man says as he walks up to me. I look up, I have to tilt my head all the way due to my short height. "Yes." I say before I easily push him aside. I had meant for it to be a slight push but to my surprise it sent him through a crumbling building. Everyone lets out a gasp. I never take my eyes off of them. It gives me a small amount of happiness as I look into their shocked faces. "You all have done this to yourself, you made me do this! I offered nothing but friendship and in return you gave me pain. I spent my whole life believing all your cruel words and even believed I deserved the punishments that were bestowed upon me. Not one of you here can even begin to understand how it feels to have no one love you! To never have a kind word or gesture given to you. To never know the feeling of a warm embrace!" I begin to shout to the point where my throat dries out and hurts. "All I ever wanted was someone to love me, say one nice thing to me, to be my friend!" I stop for a moment swallowing hard and trying to stop my tears from falling. They stand in silence for what seems like forever, until one walks toward the front of the group. It's a woman, she looks at me with a hard look in her eyes. "Who could ever love a thing like you? Your own parents couldn't even love you, they were monsters and so are you." She finishes her speech with spitting on my face. I slowly wipe the saliva off my face. She smiles down at me. "Now creature, let's make this easy, just stand there so I can remove that disgusting head of yours." I watch as she pulls out her weapon. She brings the sword up to my face. "No." I say as I grab her wrist that's holding the sword. She lets out a sharp cry, I easily crush the bones. She screams in pain. I don't care, I bring my other hand up and with my pointer finger I fire a blast that effortlessly takes off her head. I hear the others scream. "No more!" I shout as loud as I can. I power up, I don't even notice that with just powering up I already took out more than half of them. It isn't until I see the flesh melting off their bones, but I don't care. I don't care anymore. I want them to suffer, I want them to hurt, and I want them to know my pain.

**Chapter 2**

I feel weightless, it's a nice feeling like floating on water. If I knew this is what dying felt like I would have let them kill me a long time ago. I continue to float until I'm taken out of my sweet nirvana when what feels like a rock hits me on my face. I groan before opening my eyes. Its dark, I blink a few times trying to get my eyes to focus. It's still dark. I look around and all I see is darkness and debris. Where am I? There's nothing here! Only one thought came to mind. I've been sent to hell for what I did, and what better way to torture me than to put me in a place where I'm to be alone for all eternity. Tears cloud my vision. I deserve this, I hurt and murdered so many people. I went mad, and because of that I'm destined to spend my after life here. I close my eyes excepting my lonely fate. I feel my body drift into the darkness. I think I eventually fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes I wasn't surrounded by darkness. The light hurt my eyes, I tried a few times opening them only to have them sting and have to quickly close them.

"Be still child, you mustn't over work yourself." I hear a raspy yet gentle voice say. I crack open my eyes to see an older chubby man, but he looks a lot different from the people I'm used to seeing. He has green skin with faded orange looking parts on him. He has a white neck wrap and a red open vest with a purple sash around his waist holding up his white baggy pants. I look back to his face and notice he has antennas and long pointy ears. Is he some type of demon? I think to myself but he looks so kind. "Are you ok my child?" he says while looking down at me. I smile thinking those are the nicest words anyone has ever said to me. "You took quite a nasty fall and you've been asleep for some time now." I give him a confused look. "Fall?" I say in a low raspy voice, my throat is dry and it aches. He smiles and helps me into a seating position. I look down and notice I'm in a bed, I've never slept on a bed before. I lightly touch the cool sheets. "Here have some water." He says as he brings a brown jug to me. He helps me take a drink. "Not too much I don't want you to get sick". He gently pulls the jug from me. "Where am I?" I look around the room. It's pretty much empty except for the bed and a table that the jug of water is on. "You're on a planet called Namek, you fell from the sky a little over a month ago." I'm shocked at this information. "What…but how, I don't understand." I grab my head, I'm trying to remember. "You must be able to breath in space, that's the only explanation I could come up with." The Namekian says to me. "I think it has a lot to do with your Ice-Jin side." I look at him I'm too shocked to say anything to him at first. "You know what an Ice-Jin is?" I ask. He lets out a small laugh, "Unfortunately yes I do." My heart sinks, oh no he hates them too. "But I can clearly see you're not full Ice-Jin." He reaches out and touches my hair. "Yup defiantly not full blooded." He give me a big smile. "Please!" I beg. "Please tell me what you know about them, do you know an Ice-Jin by the name of Frieza? I lightly grab onto his arm. The moment I said that name his smile disappeared. He begins to walk toward the window. Damn it I already made him mad, I should have just kept my mouth shut. "Why do you want to know about him?" He doesn't turn around. "It's….it's just he's the only Ice-Jin I've ever heard of before." I lied. I knew that this Frieza could be my father. "A nice boy like you doesn't need to know about that demon." I wince at what he said. He turns toward me and offers a small smile. "Now then, what is your name child?" I give a small smile back. "I don't have one sir." His eyes widen at this. "You see I was abandoned on a planet when I was born and the people who lived there didn't like me very much, so I had to raise myself. There wasn't much point in giving myself a name since I had no one to call me by it." He gives me what I believe to be a sadden look. "I'm sorry" is all he says before he wraps his arms around me. My body freezes, I can feel the warmth of his body press into me. A hug. This is the first time anyone has ever done this to me. I can't help it my body starts to violently shake and I can't stop the loud hic noise I make before I start to sob.

"There, there child." He pats my back to claim me. Eventually my sobbing dies down to silent tears. The embraces ends and he slowly moves away. "You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like." He says as he smiles at me. I gasp out loud from shock. "What? You mean it?" I ask. He laughs "of course." I look down then back to him. I have to ask "But why?" I'm so confused. "Because someone who's evil can't shed tears the way you did. I wipe the tears from my face, "thank you so much sir!" and I mean it from the bottom of my heart. "Please child, call me Morrie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

I'm not sure how long I've been on Namek, since there are no nights it's hard to tell. At first the people here were a little hesitant of my presence, but with Morris help that quickly vanished. For the first time I wasn't treated bad or left out. I was a part of something. I helped out around the village, and just spent most of my days enjoying the company of the others. The only difficult part about living here is the food situation. I learned fast that Namkes don't eat. I on the other hand eat quite a bit, but I just catch my food and eat it away from the villagers so I don't offend them or anything.

The day work is almost done and I start to walk back to my home. It's the same place where I woke up when I first got here. I see Morrie waiting by my door for me. "Hello Morrie!" I greet him. "Hello boy." Everyone here just calls me boy, since we can't come up with a name for me. Well…to be honest all the names they pick for me are horrible, but I would never tell them that. "I just wanted to give you a heads up, were going to have a visitor today." He says. "Ok" I say thinking its going to be someone from a neighboring village. "This man comes from another planet." Another planet? "I just wanted to let you know so you don't get startled that's all, he's a very kind man. So you have nothing to worry about. "I give him an unsure look. "He's a hero here, plus he's only coming here to borrow the Dragonballs." I know about the Dragonballs and about their wish granting abilities, but what caught my attention is that he said this man was a hero. "Why is he a hero?" I asked. "Because Goku is the one that saved us from Frieza." My mouth drops, this Goku is the one that killed my father. "Please Morrie I need to know about Frieza!" I beg, as I grab on to him. "Please!" I plead. To my surprise he nods his head and leads me inside. "I know why you want to know about him, you're his son aren't you?" I don't know why, but I felt ashamed when he said that. I look down. "I knew the moment I saw you, but you're different, you have a kind heart." I look up at him.

I wasn't prepared for what he told me about my father. I felt sick hearing about all the awful things Frieza did. He really was a monster, but then again…what I did was no better. Maybe what they say is true. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. "Look at me boy." I hear Morrie say. I slowly bring my eyes to his. "Just because he's your father, doesn't mean you're like him." I bring my head down again, I have to tell him what I've done. "Morrie I…" before I can come clean I hear happy shouts and laughs coming from outside. Morrie lets out a joyful laugh. "Goku must be here." He walks out of my little home, leaving me inside. I can hear the people greet him and I hear Morrie welcoming him. For some reason I'm too nervous to go outside so I walk toward the window. At first I can't see him, the Namekians are blocking my view then I see hair, its black hair and wild. His back is toward me so all I see is his broad shoulders covered in all orange with blue short sleeves. His legs are also covered in orange material. He's tall, much taller than myself. He turns in my direction, he has big black eyes and an even bigger smile. He looks just as Morrie described him, strong yet gentle. Suddenly our eyes meet, I quickly hide behind the wall. "Who was that?" I hear him ask. My heart starts to race. I can hear footsteps coming closer and closer. I'm almost tempted to run away. I move to the front door hoping to get away before he gets here, but I run into something solid and land hard on the floor. I hear a laugh "oops! Sorry about that little guy." He chuckles. I look up toward the towering man. His eyes widened than turn dead serious. I cower in fear at his feet. "Frieza." He says with a growl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

"Goku stop! Can't you see you're frightening the poor child?" I hear Morrie call out. "Why do you look like Frieza?" Goku asks me. Morrie helps me to my feet. "I'm his son." I answer quietly. Goku lets out a gasp. "What?!...but how?" he looks to Morrie then back to me. "Why did you come to Namek?" his voice is demanded and serious. At this moment he doesn't look like the gentle man Morrie said he was. "I mean no harm, honest." I look him in the eyes. "He's not like Freiza Goku, he's a good lad."Morrie pats my back. "Forgive me, but I learned my lesson when it comes to Frieza and his family. They can't be trusted." I look to Morrie then down. "Have you ever killed anyone?" Goku asks me. My heart starts to beat hard in my chest. I swear it's going to pop out. "Goku, stop this! I already told you he's a good boy,he wouldn't hurt a fly." Morrie argues. Goku walks toward me since I'm looking down I only see his blue and red boots. "Answer me." He says. Just a month ago I would have been able to answer that question in a second, but now…"Go on child, answer him." Morrie encourages me. I can't let him down he's been so kind to me, it would break his heart to know he's been helping a murder. I bring my eyes to meet Goku's. "No." I'm trying to seem convincing. "See Goku, I told you." I hear Morrie say. Goku looks at Morrie then me and gives a goofy grin. "Ok. Good!"

I stare at him in confusion. "Sorry, if I scared you, but me and the Namekians have been through a lot with Frieza. He scratches the back of his head with his right hand. I can't believe he believed me that easily. I sigh in relief, but then instantly remember that I just told a lie. I've never felt this guilty in my whole life. I open my mouth ready to confess. "Hey but I just noticed you're not full…ummm whatever Frieza was. "Goku says as he leans toward me. "You look kind of familiar, I mean beside the parts of you that look like Frieza." He looks me up and down while letting out a loud hmmm sound. "I know! Your hair, even though it's white and purple it's the same style of a Saiyan." He grins. My eyes open wide. "You know the Saiyans?!" I ask. "Yup." He answers. "You see child, Goku is a Saiyan." Morrie says to me. "That's right. My birth name is Kakarot, but everyone just calls me Goku well…except for Vegeta." Vegeta?! Did he really say Vegeta? That's the name of my birthing parent or so I'm told. "Did you say Vegeta?" I ask him hoping I didn't hear wrong." Yup. He's actually the prince of all Saiyans, he use to work for your father." I grab onto Goku's shoulders." Please I have to see Vegeta, please I must meet with him right away!" I can't believe this, he's alive and they know where he is. "Are you sure, he's not the most social guy in the world." Goku says with a nervous laugh. "Please this is important, please!" I plead. "What's wrong? Why must you meet with Vegeta? Morrie asks. I turn to him. I'm not sure if I should say. I don't want Morrie to be creeped out at the fact that I was born from a male. I'm sure Goku must know that Saiyan males can bear children. "It's ummm…I use to know him. I just want to say hi to him." my second lie I've told. So much for being innocent and honest. I feel awful, but this might be my only chance at having a family. "Well I don't see why not, let me get the Dragonballs and we'll be off." I smile and nod. "That reminds me Goku, what do you need the Dragonballs for?" Morrie asks as he turns to get them for him. "Oh well you know, the same old same old, Trunks and Goten used the Earths Dragonballs to pull a prank so we have to use these to fix it." He laughs. "What did they do?" Morrie ask while letting out a chuckle. "They turned Piccolo pink." They both laugh. I stand there awkwardly, not getting what's so funny. "Oh boy, I'm shocked you're not using them to bring them back to life."Morrie says in-between laughs. "You're telling me." Goku wipes his tears.

After a few more laughs, and conversations we finally have all 7 dragonballs, "Morrie" I call out to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything, you are the first person to ever show me kindness, and for that I can't thank you enough." I bow in respect to him. "What? why are you talking as if your leaving for good?" I look back to him and give him a small smile. " I can't explain it to you right now, but I will Mr. Morrie, just give me some time." I give him a hug then walk to Goku. "Ready?" he asks me. I nod as he places his elbow on me since his hands are full. Before I know it we vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

We appear in a grassy area in front of a large yellow building. However at the moment, I'm too busy trying not to lose my lunch. That vanishing trick made me nauseous. "We're there." Goku drops the balls from his arms onto the grass. "Come on, let's go find 'Geta." I follow him inside. "Come on, I sense him in the kitchen." Goku goes through what seems like a a maze of rooms. I can't believe how huge this place is. "Hey 'Geta, guess what!" Goku stops in the door way blocking me. "Dammit Kakarot how many times must I tell you not to call me that!" I hear a rough and raspy voice shout. This is it, the moment I've been waited for my whole life. My stomach feels like bugs are flying around in it. I'm trying not to hyperventilate. "Stop being a grump Vegeta, I brought someone you might know." Goku quickly moves out of the way and pushes me in front.

I freeze, before me is petite man. He has on a blue spandex outfit with white gloves and boots. His hair is the same flame style as mine, but in a dark brown color. His eyes are intense, they're a dark chocolate brown color. Suddenly I see those eyes widened and his mouth open. He slowly shakes his head in denial. "Vegeta?" I say hoping he remembers me. His hand covers his mouth, his eyes start to fill with unshed tears. I can't help but smile. I know any moment he's going to come up to me and hug me. I step closer to him, opening my arms waiting for him, but the moment I take another step, he runs out the side door. "Vegeta?" Goku watches him leave the room. I watch him leave and I can't help but start to cry… "What happened? Why did Vegeta run out like that?" Goku asks me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." I turn towards the door and try to leave, but Goku grabs my arm. "Tell me what's going on, I've never seen Vegeta act like that before." I can hear the concern in his voice. He must be very close to my birth parent. "I'm sorry Goku, but I can't tell you." I don't even look him in the eye. We stand in silence for a few minutes until I hear a laugh. Just when I was about to ask who that was. A boy with purple hair walked through the door followed by a boy with black hair who looks to be around the same age. They stop and stare at me and Goku. "Oh… hey Goku, what's up?" The purple haired boy asks. "Yeah dad, what are you doing here?" The dark hair boy asks. The other must be Goku's son, I think to myself. "Hey guys, I just got back from Namek, now we can change Piccolo back." Both boys look at each other and giggle. "Aww, but he looks so much better all pink." Goku's sons lets out between laughs. "You boys are lucky he's too embarrassed to come out of Kamis look out to kill you." Goku say to them. They laugh. The purple haired one is the first to stop laughing and stares at me. "Who's this?" he asks Goku. "Oh…ummm…I'm not really sure. We met on Namek." I look to Goku then the others. "Hi! I'm Goten." Goku's son greets me with a smile after introducing himself. "I'm Trunks." The other boy says. "Goten is my youngest son and Trunks is Vegeta's son." I look at Goku in shock then to Trunks. "What?" I say in a low whisper. "Are you ok?" Goten asks me. "I…but..what?" I'm in shock. Today has just been too crazy. I finally got to meet my birthing parent and now I find out I have a brother. "Hey you look like you need to sit down." Goku gently helps me sit on a chair. "So hey…ummm know that you know our names, can we get yours?" Goku asks me while he and the others sit in their own seats. I shake my head to try to clear it. "I don't have a name." Trunks lets out a snort. "How is it you don't have a name?" he says to me. I can tell this kid has an attitude problem. "I was never given a name." I say as I look at him. "Well that seems pretty suspicious to me." Trunks mumbles. "Be nice Trunks." Goten says while frowning at Trunks. "So where are you from? You don't look like a Namek or Earthling." Goten says as he gives me a sweet smile. I can't tell them the planet I use to live on, since I don't want them finding out that I destroyed it. "I'm not really from anywhere, I travel to different planets." I hope they buy it. "That sounds cool." Says Goten. "Hey! Why isn't my dad out here? I sensed him in here a while ago." I wonder why trunks refers to Vegeta as his dad.

"Can I ask a personal question?" I say to Trunks. He looks at me then nods. "Did Vegeta birth you?" The look on not only his face but Goten's is almost comical. "What?!" Trunks shouts. "My dad is a man he can't give birth, what kind of question is that?" He continues to shout. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." I honestly don't know what I said wrong. "Relax Trunks, it's safe to say men can't have babies, well they can, but they can't give birth to them." Goten tries to explain. I'm so confused, I could have sworn Vegeta gave birth to me. "Well that's true for here on Earth, but we don't know about males on other planets. I mean Nameks can kind of do it." Goku adds in. "Yeah I guess that's true." Goten says. "Whatever, that's weird." Trunks adds with a shrug. I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea. I turn to Goku and just as I'm about to ask if he can take me back to Namek a woman walks in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

"Is that Goku's voice I hear?" A blue haired lady asks with a smile. She stops and stares at me. Her eye color matches her beautiful azure hair. "Oh I didn't know we had company." She smiles at me. "And from the looks of it, I'm going to say you're not from around here." She lets out a soft chuckle." So who are you cutie?" She asks me. "He doesn't have a name mom." Trunks interrupts me before I can say anything. "Mom?!" I say out loud. "That means you're with my…I mean you're with Vegeta!" I look at her then Trunks then back to her. "Yup, I'm with that old grump." She places her hands on her hips. "So you know Vegeta?" I'm not sure how I should answer her question. "I've never met him before, but I heard a lot about him." I quietly say. A few minutes go by before Goku breaks the silence. "Oh man! I forgot I have to babysit Pan tonight. I better get going. Goten, Trunks you two take the Dragonballs to the lookout. Bulma is it okay if he stays here for a while? I'll comeback after I'm done watching my granddaughter." I look back at Goku. He can't be serious! "Sure, it's no problem" Bulma says, and just like that he leaves. "Well come on Trunks we better go to." Goten walks out. "Yeah, ok." Trunks turns but before he does he stops and looks down to me. "You do anything to hurt my family and I won't hesitate to kill you." He walks out. I sigh and look down. I hear Bulma giggle. "Don't let Trunks scare you, he has a bad attitude like his father." She walks up toward me and places her small hand on my shoulders. "Come on, I'll show you around."

It's been a few hours since Bulma has shown me around C.C. she told me everything about herself, like about how as a teenager she met Goku and went on crazy adventures looking for the Dragonballs. She even told me about the fight on Namek, she admitted to not knowing all the details since she didn't actually get to witness the battle. The she told me how her and Vegeta came to be a couple. I also found out they have a second child named Bulla.

Now I sit in one of the gardens in C.C. I can't help but think what a beautiful family Vegeta has. I don't think there's room in it for something like me. They're perfect in every way. Trunks is strong and handsome, and judging by the pictures Bulma showed me Bulla is just as beautiful as her mother. I look around and I can't help the tears that fall. I sit there trying to stop the flow of tears, when I suddenly feel something grab my tail. I turn to see a little girl with blue hair, it's Bulla. She has my tail in her little arms, she giggles. "I like your tail, it's so big." She gently places it down. "Hi! I'm Bulla." She stands in front of me. She has on a little pink dress. "Hello." I say to her. "My momma says you don't have a name, so what should I call you?" The first thought that came to my mind was brother, but I came to a conclusion that I wasn't going to tell them who I was or why I'm here. "I'll tell you what, you come up with a name for me and that's what you can call me." I say smiling at her. Her eyes light up. "Really?! Okay! I'll think of a really good one, just give me time!" she shouts as she runs back in the house.

I hear a laugh from behind me. I turn to see Bulma walking toward me. I stand just as she gets to me. "That's a bad idea, she might end up giving you a name like Fluffy or Muffin." I smile at her. "Both of those sound better than having no name at all." She gives me a sad smile. "You know I was thinking, if you want you can spend the night." I look down. "I don't think that's a good idea." She pulls out a small box from her pocket, in it she pulls out a small white stick. She places the stick in her mouth, she reaches back in her pocket for something else. The thing in her hand lets out a flame, it lights the end of the white stick. She inhales and lets out a puff of smoke. It smells terrible, but I don't say anything. "Nonsense you're more than welcome to stay, in fact I would love for you to stay. It's been so boring here lately that having you here might just liven things up." She tosses the smelly stick to the ground and steps on it. "Come on dinners almost ready." She leads the way back into the house.

I sit at the table with Bulma, Bulla and Trunks. I look at the food in front of me. It's different than the food I'm used to, but in a good way. Just as I'm about to place the food in my mouth I hear Bulma tell Trunks to call Vegeta for dinner. "He said he's not hungry." Trunk says taking a drink from his cup. "That man is impossible!" Bulma shakes her head. After dinner I offer to wash the dishes, but Bulla said something about robots doing it. "Let me show you to your room." Bulma says as she takes my hand. We walk into a hall then up some stairs until we final stop in front of a door. "This is your bedroom, please make yourself at home." She places a gentle kiss on my cheek. I gasp and stare at her. "Goodnight." She says and begins to walk away. "Goodnight." I whisper back and walk into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

**Vegeta's point of view**

"Why is he still here?" I shout. Bulma is already lying in bed reading a book. "Because I said he could spend the night." She flips a page. "I want him gone first thing in the morning." My voice is low and serious. "Why are you being such a hardass Vegeta? You haven't even spoken to the kid." She places her book down and looks at me. "I don't need to speak to that creature, I just want it gone!" I shout even louder. "Lower your voice buster! You forget this is my house and I can invite whoever I want." She crosses her arms and so do I. "Whatever." I turn to walk out. "Vegeta." Her voice is low. "Why does he look like you?" I stop and turn back to her. "What are you talking about?" I growl. "Vegeta I wasn't born yesterday, I know that boy is something to you. A Brother? A Cousin...A Son?" She whispers the last word. "Shut up Bulma, you don't know what you're talking about!" I walk towards her. Most people would be intimidated and run, but not her. She gets out of bed and grabs my face in her soft hands. "Vegeta I know I don't know much about your past, but like I always say I will never hold it against you. If this kid is from a past lover or something it's okay." She smiles at me. She has no idea what she's talking about. "I've never had a past lover." I practically spit the last word. She looks down for a minute then back up to me. I'm shocked to see tears swelling up in her eyes. "Vegeta…is he Frieza's?" Sometimes the woman is too smart for her own good. I gentle push her away. "Stop this!" She grabs my arm. "I don't know how it's possible, but taking it out on that kid isn't going to help." I pull my arm away. "You have no idea what you're talking about." I walk out the room.

It's late and I know everyone is already asleep. I walk to the first room which is Bulla's and open the door. I do this every night. I smile at seeing my princess cuddling an oversized stuffed bear. I quietly close the door and walk down to Trunk's room, however I don't open the door. I learned my lesson after opening it without knocking only to find Trunks watching what the humans call porn, and his hand wrapped around his manhood. It was rather embarrassing for the both of us. After that I made it a habit to knock first. I walk past a few more doors. I stop in front of the door where I sense its power. I take a couple of deep breaths and open the door. My intentions were to open the door and demand that it leave here, but when I entered the room I had to stop. He seems to be sleeping so peacefully, he's rolled up in the covers like a burrito. I can't do it. I let out a growl. This is absurd, 'just wake him up and make him leave' I say to myself. I walk closer to the bed. He's practically buried in the blankets, I can't hardly see his face. I gently pull down the covers from his sleeping face. My eyes widen in surprise. He's beautiful. He has my face and hair, but the rest is mostly that monsters. My eyes scan over him. I can't help go back to the day when I first laid eyes on him. I promised myself I would forget that day, and I had. Until he came back. "Vegeta." I hear Bulma whisper. "He was supposed to be dead." My voice cracks. She guides me out of the room and back to our bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

**Vegeta's POV**

I sit at the end of the bed while Bulma rubs my back. "Vegeta, please tell me what's going on." I didn't sleep at all last night, in fact I haven't even moved since we got back in the room. "Vegeta, honey please. You need to talk to me." She kisses my shoulder. "Bulma what the hell do you want me to say?" I turn to look at her. "That I had a kid with a monster that use to torture me since I was a child? That's not something most men would say." I glare at her. "Vegeta, first off you're not like most men, in fact there is only one other guy on this whole planet that barley comes close to you, and secondly that child might not have been made with love , but that doesn't change the fact that you are his Father, he needs you." I snort then roll my eyes. I can't believe I'm going to tell her, but she deserves to know. "I'm not his Father." I say in a low voice. "Huh? But I thought you said…" I can hear the confusion in her voice. "He is my child, but I'm technically not his father." I look at her. "I don't understand." Confusion is clearly written on her face. I let out a long sigh. "I'm the one who gave birth to the brat." I say between my teeth. "What?! But…I mean ummm…I thought for sure Frieza would have had him or he would have been some sort of test tube baby or something." I roll my eyes. "Some Saiyan males can conceive." I look down, I'm too ashamed to look up. "I know it's not normal here, I'm sorry." I apologize for some reason. I just can't help but feel guilty. "Hey, look at me." Bulma says to me in a soft gentle tone. I don't look at her. She takes my hand in hers. "You're right. It isn't normal, but when has this family ever been normal? I knew what I was getting into when I hooked up with an Alien." She kisses my cheek. "I love you Vegeta, and I will always have your back no matter what." Her kisses travel down to my neck. She knows it's my weakness. I let out a low moan. "Bulma, I don't know how to feel about all this. I never thought I would see him again." I look at her and she gives me a smile. "Just take your time honey, let him stay here for a couple of days and we'll go from there." I kiss her. For some reason after the whole Buu fiasco our relationship changed. I'm now much more open with her and I feel she's the only one I could ever really talk to. I know she won't pass judgment or think any differently of me, and for that I can't thank her enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**Back to OC's POV**

Last night was the best night sleep I've ever had. I just couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I know by now it has to be noon. I roll over and nearly scream. I'm face to face with the youngest Briefs child and another little girl with black hair. "Good morning sleepy head!" Bulla shouts. I sit up and nod. "Moring." They climb up the bed. "Hi I'm Son Pan." The little dark haired girl says. No doubt she's Goku's Grandchild. "Hello Pan." I smile at her. "There's food downstairs if you're hungry." Bulla says as she jumps off the bed followed by Pan. "You better hurry before my Grandpa eats everything." Pan says before she giggles.

After cleaning up I walk downstairs, before I get to the kitchen I hear voices. I slowly poke my head in the kitchen. "Good morning." I timidly say. Goku is the first to turn around. "Hey!" He gives me a big smile. "Actually it's the afternoon, lazy butt." Bulma says as she winks at me. I laugh. "Sorry, the bed was so comfy I couldn't bring myself to get up." I walk up to the table. There are a few new faces, and one I didn't expect to see. Vegeta sits at the end of the table, but he doesn't look at me. Goku sits across from me. "Oh hey let me introduce you to my Wife Chichi." He places a hand on her shoulder. "And that's my eldest Son Gohan, and that's Piccolo and you met my little Granddaughter Pan." I nod to each of them in greeting. "It's nice to meet you all." I say. "Wow you really do resemble Frieza." Gohan says after looking at me. "That's what I've been told." I look down. "Looks mean nothing, he's nothing like him." Goku says with a big smile. We being eating until Trunks breaks the silence. "So when are you going to leaving?" He says between bites. "Trunks!" Bulma glares at him, then quickly smiles at me. "I was actually planning on leaving today." I look at Goku. "That is if you don't mind taking me back?" I hear a loud gasp. "What? You can't leave! I still haven't come up with a name for you!" Bulla whines. "Why do you want to leave so soon?" Bulma asks. I look at her then glance at Vegeta. He hasn't raised his head once. "I just don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable." I look down at my food. "That sounds like a good idea." I hear Trunks say. "Shut up brat." I look shocked, did Vegeta really just defend me? Trunks sinks in his chair and mumbles something. "Hey after we eat how about we all trian together?" Goten says to everyone. "That's a good idea Bulma and I were planning on going to the spa today anyway." Goku's wife says. "Yeah that sounds fun." says Goku with a full mouth. " Sounds good to me." Piccolo adds. " What about the kids?" Gohan asks. "Marrion said she was gonna babysit them for us." Bulma explains. "Alright its settled!" Goten shouts with enthusiasm. I nervously laugh. This is gonna be interesting.

After our meal we headed outside. "Maybe we should find someplace away from the city so we can really trian." Piccolo says. He really does look a lot like the Namakins back on Namek. I smile thinking about all my friends back on Namek, I hope they're all doing okay. It's only been a day but I can't help but miss them. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Goten gently nudging my shoulder. "Huh? what?" I look at Goten, he laughs. "Nothing, I just asked if you know to fly, since were gonna be flying some where to train. I blush and nod. "Ok, lets go!" Goku says. He's the first one to fly off, we all follow. They move at an incrediable spee. I speed up so i'm flying next to Gohan. The wind feels so amazing going through my hair. I shut my eyes and enjoy myself. "Beautiful..." I hear a low whisper say. I open my eyes an turn to Gohan. "Huh? did you say something?" I ask. His eyes widen and his face turns a bright pink. "Wha?..me?..no I didn't say anything." He studders then flies up ahead of me until he's next to piccolo. I just shrug, Gohan is defenitly weird.

Finally we land on a small island. I look around, it's a beautiful spot. "Ok, who wants to team up with who?...oh wait. there's seven of us, so one of us has to train alone for a while." Goku says to us. I raise my hand. "I'll train alone." Goku shakes his head. "No,we all want to see how strong you are, so you'll train with one of us. " I blush and drop my hand. "I've never really trained before...so I don't think i'll be any good." I blush more at their silence. "What? you never trained? That's crazy!" Goku says to me. I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry." I didn't know what else to say. "Well...that's alright, we can train you!" He smiles down at me. I hear a loud snort come from Trunks. " I don't know about all of you, but i'm not going to waste my time training him. You can tell he's weak." He glares at me. "Trunks, chill out man." Goten says to him. Trunks just rolls his eyes. "Ummm...I don't mind training you." Gohan walks toward me. "It will give me something to do after work." I smile at him. "Thank you very much, but it won't be nessesary. I'm leaving today." A frown forms on his face. Its silent for a moment before I hear the rough raspy voice of my parent speak. "You would be a fool if you didn't except training from us." I open my mouth unsure of what to say. "I..I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to over stay my welcome is all." Vegeta grunts and starts to stretch. "Believe me, i'll let you know when you do." The rest being to follow Vegeta in stretching.


End file.
